The Son of Fred!
by FirePhoenix342
Summary: Brandon Flemings is a fifteen year old freshman at a high school in Nashville, that is until he is suddenly attacked by a Chimaera and is taken to Camp Half-Blood...who is his father? And why does everyone on else know things he doesn't? PxA BrandonxAsha
1. Camp What?

This was an idea i got thanks to my friend PhoenixFire53 who is writing one that is similar in its own ways...similar gods/goddesses.

Brandon:Thanks for reading please enjoy my life threatening story*sarcastically*

Me: Well it can't be too safe for you now can it? Anyway enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone other than Brandon Phil(who is indeed a satyr) and a new daughter of Ares hehehehe she won't come in for awhile though...

* * *

I was normal...well I thought I was... I lived safely for around twelve years of my life. That all changed when I turned thirteen.

"Brandon. Your mother and I have something we need to tell you..." My "father" said to me. I remember this vividly. We were on a camping trip to Washington... Not the city the state. We did this trip annually so I wasn't surprised when it was brought up. We had finally arrived at out destination when my step-father started.

"What. Tom." I said. I had no respect for the man. He was a slacker and always joked around in a serious situation...I was surprised he kept a straight face for me.

"You can't live with us anymore...you aren't normal..." That was three years ago...and I have been living on the streets of Nashville going to freshman year. I am fifteen and I still had no idea why my mother, who had loved me from when I was a baby, had given me away.

"Mr. Fleming. Care to explain this quote?" I looked at the board, which had letters swimming out of order. Once things settled down enough I could make out the words, '...Be...Not to be'

"I know what it says...I don't know what it is supposed to mean." I said honestly, understanding that I took a bit of time to think of the answer. Mrs. Hanson nodded disappointed and continued class.

"Tomorrow Class, we are taking a trip to the Parthenon. Please prepare a group and a list of things you will find suitable for your group...we will be writing a paper on what we learn!" The class groaned and the bell rang letting us go for the day.

"Hey man!" My good friend Phil came up smiling. Phil was lanky and uncoordinated but he is a fast runner when you get him going. He has really curly hair that he likes to keep under a hood but the teachers in the school make him take it off for respect.

"Hey Phil! You excited for the trip tomorrow?" I asked. Phil looked wary for a second then said replied,

"Of course! I love Greek Mythology!" As we both walked out of the building a hand grabbed Phil from behind and threw him into the grass next to the stairs we had just been walking on.

"Hey there Phil. I hear that you know a lot about that Greek crap...care to help me out and write me a paper?" I stood in between Butch and Phil making sure to keep far enough out of Butch's reach. He lunged forward at me and I avoided easily making him really angry.

"Why are you so damn fast?" he yelled at me. I shrugged and gestured to Phil behind my back for him to leave before Butch can get ahold of me. He got up and sprinted away as fast as he could. Pretty fast for an uncoordinated person. I kept my eyes on Butch as he lunged at me again to which I dodged by grabbing a branch in the tree above me and swung my legs up to sit in it.

"Get down here so I can kick your ass!" Butch yelled. I stuck my tongue out at the bigger boy and smiled as I ran through the trees skipping from branch to branch as easily as if it were the ground. Soon as I saw Phil I dropped down using my knee's to brace my fall and started running next to him.

"Hey. Butch is gone." Phil jumped and said

"OH GODS! You scared me!" I laughed and we stopped sprinting. Not two seconds after we did, Phil suddenly stopped walking, turned around, saw something that I had no idea what it was, and started sprinting again grabbing my arm to make me follow.

"What The Frak Is That THING?" I cried sprinting with all my might to keep up with Phil.

"That 'thing' would be a chimaera... It probably picked up your scent...damn we aren't ready yet...come with me." He kept running straight towards an older building.

"Not like you're giving me any other choice but to follow..." I muttered. He dragged me over and forced me to watch as he fiddled with a few light switches. All I saw in that time was a lion running at me...with the paws of a eagle...and the tail of a snake...

"Is that thing the Chimaera you were talking about?" I asked him as he finally figured out the lights.

"Yeah, now get over here quickly." I followed his instructions and he presented me with a bow and arrow.

"Shoot it straight through the front of the head... Leave no traces 'cause I know that Echidna will not be happy with us..." I didn't question what he was talking about, took the bow, slung the quiver full of arrows around my shoulders and under my arm and nocked an arrow. When I had a clear shot to the head I pulled the string back and released causing the string to strike the inside of my wrist.

"OW!" I yelled after the arrow struck the beast. As I rubbed my now red wrist, I watched the monster turn to dust in front of me.

"What the..." I trailed off looking at Phil. He sighed.

"I was right...we need to get you to Long Island..." He went out of the building, dragging me behind him, and took out his cell phone. I looked around and saw that everything became slightly more detailed. I could see all the leaves in the trees, not just one bunch but all the leaves that are in that bunch. I could hear the animals and smell all the different flowers.

"Uh...Phil?" I said kinda confused. There was a small car following us... It was old and beat up.

"What?" He looked at me.

"Why is there a car following us?" He looked behind him and said,

"Well, that takes care of our ride..." I followed him as he walked over to the car.

"I never expected you to be the one to pick us up." He said as he got in. I did the same and noticed that the driver was a younger man, not thirty but not twenty either.

"Brandon this is Percy. He saved the world ten years ago." I looked at Phil, to Percy, then back to Phil.

"Uh...Hi? I have no idea whats going on..." I said really confused. One minute I'm on my way home from school and the next I'm sitting in a beat up old car with the man who supposedly saved the world when I was five.

"Hang on tight Brandon...the ride is a bit rough for those who've never been in a flying car before. It will get better over time." I nodded and braced myself for the ride. We flew for hours and I had fallen asleep halfway through the flight. I woke up to yelling and a few loud noises.

"What the heck were you thinking? Taking the flying car, You know Zeus is not your biggest fan! Why risk your life?" A woman's voice, who sounded technical yet caring, came.

"Who else was supposed to pick him up? You? Your pregnant! And Chiron? HE'S IN A FLIPPING WHEEL CHAIR WHEN HE ISN'T IN HIS NORMAL FORM!" I sat up and the fighting stopped immediately.

"How are you feeling?" The woman came over. She looked to be about Percy's age and was very pretty. She had the swollen belly to say she was indeed pregnant.

"Fine...I always sleep in an inclosed area when its in the air... airplanes and the likes...it happens." the woman shook her head with a smile, her long blonde hair swaying gently.

"That's what all you young half-bloods say when we pick you up in the car." I tilted my head.

"Half-Blood?" I said confused.

"Yes thats what you are. A half-blood. We just don't know what God or Goddess is your father or mother." Percy explained.

"By the way, I am Annabeth. I am Percy's wife." She looked at Percy who blushed and put his hand on her shoulder. I nodded and said,

"I'm Brandon Flemings. It's nice to meet you." I stood up and stretched my back.

"Where am I?" I asked after a pause.

"You are in the big house. Little brat." I looked towards the voice and saw a heavy set man with a hawaiian t-shirt on and he smelled like grapes.

"Um...where is the big house's location?" I asked still not getting what the man was playing at.

"You are at Camp Half-blood. The home of Demi-Gods." A man in a wheel chair came in.

"Ah Chiron thanks for finally joining. Maybe after orientation we can play a round of Pinochle... You have yet to see what I am capable of playing." The man challanged the other one in the wheel chair.

"We will see Mr. D. We will see."

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!

Brandon:Who is Mr. D anyway?

Me: You will find out, right Percy?

Percy: Don't remind me...he still hates me...


	2. Swords and Stories

I know its short...but I needed to get at least something typed before I completely forgot what I had in my thought process...

Asha: Yeah right you were just excited to get MY chapter up!

Me: Oh yes that's right, meet Asha the daughter of Ares

Asha: I hate how you make me so weak in this chapter...

Me: OH WEL:

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN PHIL BRANDON ASHA AND HER SISTER WHO IS ONLY IN THIS CHAPTER(she shall remain unnamed for lack of care on my part)

* * *

There was a new boy in the camp. I heard that they just flew him in from Nashville because he was attacked by the Chimaera. If they let me anywhere near him I'm gonna kill him because he got to fight a monster even before he got to camp, which was not fair.

"Asha! If you don't focus you're going to get hurt!" My sister smirked as she swiped her sword at me. I parried and knocked it from her hand.

"Me? Get hurt? Impossible!" I laughed at her as she stomped back to the armory to grab a new sword with better balance. I sheathed mine and placed it under my bed when I got back to my cabin. Chiron came into the doorway and said,

"Asha, you missed archery again for the third time." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Chiron, I'm not an archer you know that as well as I do." He smiled and said,

"Thats why you need to go to the class. Now, you have to take Brandon here to the arena for his first lesson." I looked at the boy who was standing next to Chiron. He was scrawny with dirty blonde hair and tawny eyes. He was tall and looked like he could be a surfer from frickin' California. I looked behind them and saw Percy, realized that he was going to be teaching this Brandon kid how to fight.

"Sure. Why not I was hoping to learn some more about sword fighting." I shrugged and walked over to the arena to fight once again.

"Alright Brandon, this is the Arena. Here we have sword fighting lessons, and hand to hand combat lessons." I looked at Percy. His sea green eyes sparkled and his smile made his eyes crinkle in the corners in that cute way he has. Yeah, I have a crush on a married man, but what can I say? He is so flipping cute with his jet black hair and his adorable smile!

"Ok uh what do I do?" Brandon asked. I looked at him and no matter how much he improved he would never get to Percy's level. Telling that Percy couldn't be killed even if you stabbed him with a knife.

"Well, grab a sword. Asha, mind finding him a sword and a shield?" He looked at me and I nodded running away before he could notice my blushing. As I searched for a sword the kid came up behind me.

"Well, uh we never got properly introduced...I'm Brandon Fleming and I just got here from Nashville." He said scaring the everliving christ out of me. I dropped all the swords that I had found that could accommodate his small muscles.

"So you're the bean sprout from Nashville. Do you understand how much I wish I were there right now?" I yelled in his face, which was about half a head taller than me. He looked down at me and said with his head tilted to the side,

"uh...I'm sorry." I looked down at his shoes, which were black and silver vans.

"And, you have clothes from the outside world! We have to wear the clothes we came with!" I yelled again. He looked down at his feet, realized why I was angry and left. As he walked through the doors he said,

"You know, I had it rough for the last three years, toughing it out on the streets of Nashville because when I was thirteen, my step father and mother kicked me out of the home, well we were on vacation in washington, and they told me that I had to leave and never come back." I realized that I was being a bitch and sat down on the ground after the armory door had closed.

"How the hell was I supposed to know?" I yelled picking up a knife and throwing it. It struck the wall in between two bricks in the grout. I stood up, grabbed all of the swords that I had previously picked out, and brought them all to Percy.

"Thanks Asha. Now we will start our lesson. Wait, a shield..." He looked at me.

"I'm so sorry!" I ran and grabbed a shield. After giving it to him I left afraid that I was going to mess up again in front of the new bean sprout. What was, it other than this kids situation, about this kid that made me mess up like I was a new camper. I got back to my fathers, Ares, cabin and threw myself into the bunk to think.

* * *

REVIEW!

Me: Well Asha is here now

Brandon: I still don't get why she doesn't like me...

Asha:...


	3. Fred? Why Fred?

SO! Finally I can get the third chappie up! Hahaha, I had a few problems with this one, first i had writer's block, second my brother had deleted the tab that i was using and i forgot to save my work so I had to start from scratch. BUT here it is! The third chapter!

Brandon: I'm still confused as to why Asha hates me...

Me: Well, you won't find out this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I own no one from the original series. everyone else but Chiron Percy Annabeth Mr. D and all the other gods...they are the ones I don't own...and a few other people who will be introduced later.

* * *

After my lesson with Percy I was sore and tired.

"Brandon, now you need to go to a class with Annabeth." Chiron said to me after I got water in my system again.

"Do you always work this hard?" I asked him. He laughed and said,

"In order to keep you alive in the real world you need the training we supply here." I sighed and walked out of the arena.

"Hey. You're new here." a perky girl came up to me.

"Yeah, just got here this morning." I said. She had light blonde hair and grey eyes. She looked just like Annabeth.

"I am a daughter of Athena. Annabeth is too. I have a lesson with her next so I have to run." the girl started jogging away as I yelled,

"I do too!" I ran after the girl catching up to her sprinting easily. She jumped and glared at me.

"Do you always sneak up on people?" I thought back to earlier today and nodded.

"Pretty much yeah." We jogged up to the Athena cabin, where Annabeth was sitting with a group of younger campers. Her blonde hair tied back into a loose ponytail, and her grey eyes looking at everything with care and ease.

"Alright everyone. I think its time for you to go to your next class." She said to the children, who's age's ranged from 5 to 10.

"Emi! And I see you brought Brandon! Now we are going to start reviewing Ancient Greece and the language which we all speak." The lesson went well and I soon saw how it was actually easy to read the greek letters. I sat with Annabeth for a while after Emi had left.

"What's eating at you?" She asked putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know who my father is, my life is all changing, and I feel like all the crows are staring at me..." I looked around nervously.

"Well, I have a hunch who he is after hearing from Phil what happened...and that the crows are getting on my nerves now..." She nodded.

"Who?" I demanded.

"Well, we won't know for sure until he claims you. But, I think you should go to Chiron's Archery class. That might clear things up." I nodded and walked over to the shooting range. When there I saw a group of athletic looking people all in a row with gloves and bows. They all nocked an arrow in perfect unison and shot on Chiron's mark.

"Ah! Brandon glad you could join us! Hm...Kerin, grab him a bow and some arrows." He called to the small girl at the end. She went to the rack, found a bow that would work with my height, and brought it over along with a glove and a quiver of arrows. I thanked her and slung the quiver over my shoulder. I followed Kerin and stood next to her in front of her target.

"Brandon I will ask that you release your string just after Kerin, to allow hers to hit the target." I nodded and waited until she had released. As soon as hers struck I followed quickly with mine and it split hers. Everyone turned and stared at me.

"It was probably a fluke... Thats the second time I've shot a bow... It was a fluke..." I protested. But then I realized that they weren't looking at me, but something above me. I looked up in time to see a gold shape fade.

"Well, it looks like you will be having a new cabin mate." Chiron smiled.

"Welcome to the Apollo Cabin." They all circled around me and smiled.

"We are all children of Apollo." One stepped forward and smiled. I looked at him. He had a clear complexion, with dark blonde hair and tawny eyes. I looked at all of them and saw that they all had the same features as me.

"Can you sing?" Someone asked me. I nodded and said,

"Can play many instruments too, just depends on my mood." I loved being with these people, we got along well and when I thought about it, we were all half-brothers and sisters. I loved the feeling of being home...

"What else can you do?" They all asked at once.

"Well, I love to climb trees, so I like running around in trees." I smiled.

"I do too! I feel at home there!" someone else laughed.

"Do any of you feel like the crows are, like, following you?" They all nodded seriously.

"Thats our father's bird, the crow." I nodded. As we all walked out of the shooting range and back to the clearing, I saw Percy and ran over.

"Hey! Guess what? I'm a son of Apollo!" I said with a huge smile. He looked at me and started breaking out in laughter.

"I remember your father! When I last saw him, he was in the shot gun seat of a sports car, disguised as a homeless man named Fred." I laughed and said,

"I guess I have my father's sense of humor...but why Fred?" I asked. Percy shrugged.

"I have no idea."

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN READING! I GOT ONE REVIEW I NEEDS MORE!

Brandon: You know, she told me that she won't write another chapter till she gets more reviews

Asha: I doubt she will follow that you know bean sprout. And also, WHY WASNT I IN THIS CHAPPIE?

Me: ...did you really just say chappie? and also both of them were right.

Asha: you said chappie first you know...


	4. Why do you hate me?

Ok, I know that you have been reading...I'm starting to get a bit annoyed that I have only gotten 3 reviews over all. Thank You So much to those of you who have put some time into pushing a little button that says "Review" and leaving a comment...I personally don't think its all that hard...If you write fanfiction how hard is it to write a comment?...I would have hoped for a bit more... Well what can I do. Again thanks to those who do review.

DISCLAIMER: I only own Brandon And Asha in this chapter...and the monsters...made them up...

* * *

He was grinning like an idiot as he walked out of the Shooting range.

"So what's made the idiot grin?" I asked pushing myself up from where I had been leaning on a wall. He looked at me his grin faltering for one moment then getting bigger.

"I was claimed." He said. His voice was still in the last stages of breaking, like a week and he'd be done. His blonde hair glowing slightly in the sun.

"By who? The god of flirts?" I laughed around walking ahead of him. For some reason I felt that the more I looked at him, the less he looked like a kid and the more he looked like...well like a guy...like a TEENAGE guy...

"Apollo. God of the Sun, Medicine and the Hunt." He said proudly. I glanced back, he wasn't grinning as wide and he looked as though he went from a 15 year old to an 18 year old. His tawny eyes, which had been wider with amusement of a new place, had become slightly more critical...he looked at everything with precision... everything was a target. He even held himself more on guard.

"Well, bean sprout. You have a lot to learn about Camp Half-Blood. Not all is fun and games." I looked away before he could turn his eyes to look at me. He made me nervous. As I walked away he started singing. Not like any singing I've heard before, even from the Apollo cabin. He sang a Billy Joel song. Piano Man. He sang it perfectly, every note on pitch and in key, and even added his own notes that made the song sound so much better.

_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday, the regular crowd shuffles in. There's an old man, sittin' next to me. Makin' love to his Tonic and Gin. He says 'Son can you play me a memory. I'm not really sure how it goes, but its sad and its sweet and I knew it complete. When I wore a younger man's clothes.' Oh la da da la didada la la, di da da dum." _ He would have kept singing, if not for the crowed that had gathered.

"Bean sprout. Know when to sing and when not to." I instructed. I said that, but I felt like I had just heard an Angel sing or...a Siren. It brought me back to when I lived with my mom. She raised me on Billy Joel. But I wasn't about to tell Brandon that. Or the fact that he sang it better then Billy Joel himself...My heart thumped when I thought of Brandon's name. I felt butterflies, and needed to get away...or tell him to get away.

"Don't you have to grab a spot in your cabin?" I said snidely, regretting my tone not long after saying that sentence.

"Huh? Oh...yeah." He looked at his vans and shrugged. I looked away and rubbed my arm. I'm not the type to apologize too often, or at all. I sighed and walked away.

"WAIT!" He cried grabbing my wrist. I jerked my hand away almost automatically. I, again, regretted it.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He asked. I looked at him. That was the conclusion he had come to. He thought I hated him?

"I..." I started but he looked away.

"I get it. I'll stop pestering you." He let go of my wrist and walked away.

"Oh Styx..." I cursed. I picked up a rock and threw it as hard as I could at a tree. Making a nymph very unhappy. I apologized, feeling bad enough, and walked into the forest. Not only was this forest monster infested, but full of twists and turns that could get even Annabeth lost...it's happened. I walked on not thinking about where I was going or even bothering to use my dagger to mark trees to get back, I just walked. Finding a nice clearing in the middle, I sat down on a rock and just thought. I made mistakes that I had never made before.

"What the hell is it with the Bean Sprout that makes me nervous?" I cried aloud. I shut my eyes and put my head in my hands. I felt like shit. He probably hates me now too. I thought. Opening my eyes, I noticed a shadow looming over me. I pulled my dagger out and prepared to fight. I realized that what was in behind me was also in front of me...and on both my left and my right side...I cursed and launched myself at the one in front of me. It was an awkward combination of a dog and bird, while the others were similar in the combination, they had different features. I slashed the first one and noticed that they had surrounded me in the clearing. I walked right into a trap.

"Styx..." i said panting after killing the fifth monster.

"Brandon..." I muttered almost silently, a plea for help. I heard rustling and I thought it was another monster, but I wasn't going to take my eyes off of my fight to check. I heard a thud behind me and as I turned around, I saw a flash of something cloth, before I took a blow to the head and passed out.

* * *

Push the button. Come on I dare you.


	5. I don't hate you I

This chapter is from both Brandon and Asha's P.O.V. I need reviews people... BUT! This chapter is the FLUFFY one... *fluff fluff, I love fluff!*

Brandon: *blushes and glances at Asha*

Asha: WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME FOR? *blushes as well and glares at her shoes*

DISCLAIMER: I own Asha and Brandon nothing more nothing less as of right now...

* * *

I caught Asha, right before she hit the ground. She had a huge wound on the side of her head and I knew I had to heal it before it could get worse. But we were also in the middle of a field of monsters. I took out the dagger that Chiron had given me. I swiped in a large round-house circle, and took down 5 monsters.

"Shit..." I muttered as they kept coming. I took hold of the dagger that Asha had dropped and used both of them to maneuver through the flanks of monsters. As they gradually lessened most of the creatures realized that it was pointless to keep attacking and left. I dropped to my knees and looked at Asha. Her small body laying on the ground next to a large boulder. She had short brown hair that was wavy and very pretty. She looked so peaceful laying there but I knew that she was in bad condition. I walked over to her shakily.

"Asha..." I hesitated. She had a large gash on the side of her head where the monsters claws had struck her. I held her in my arm as I put my hand on her head. _HEAL. _I thought and my hand glowed slightly. I watched as it healed and her hair grew back over the place that had been struck. She had a pained face as it healed but she gradually became calm again. I held her with both arms now and sat down on the rock. She had a very beautiful face, that was peaceful when she slept. Her eyes, which were blue, fluttered open.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_ASHA'S P.O.V _

I looked up only to see Brandon's tawny eyes staring back at me. I was being held in his lap like a child. His arms were more muscular than I had given him credit for, and his shirt had been torn in so many places, he could have taken it off and it would have been the same.

"Brandon..." I muttered, feeling my face heat up at saying his name. He looked away, his bangs covering his face, but his hair parted over his ear revealing that it was red. I blushed deeper knowing that he was blushing.

"That was really stupid you know Asha." He said. He said my name. I blushed even deeper and nodded.

"I know...I don't hate you, you know...how could I hate you, I..." I started but clamped a hand over my mouth. I almost told him that I loved him. Almost. But he still figured it out. He hugged me to him, my hands against his chest flat because they had been in my lap.

"Asha. If you ever do something like this again, that could risk your life, without my being there, I don't know what I would do. I love you so much Asha. If you were to have gotten killed, I don't know what I would have done." He said in my ear. I felt a tear run down my face. I hadn't cried in years. Not since, my mom brought me here and said,

"Asha. I love you dear but you have to know that I can't take care of you as well as they can." I buried my face into Brandon's shoulder. He smelled like sweat and after shave. I hugged him back. He ran his hand through my hair and pulled away slightly. I looked at his face. He had a smile, not his idiotic smile but a gentle one. His tawny eyes pierced mine. He wiped a tear off my cheek and said,

"My little Warrior." I smiled and pressed his hand to my face. It was warm and larger than mine. He put his other hand on my other cheek and leaned down into me. The sun around me seemed to grow warmer as he kissed me gently on the lips. I pulled away so speak but he followed and kept kissing me. Finally I smiled and he pulled away.

"You were trying to say?" He looked at me.

"I was trying to say that we were lost." He smiled.

"Way ahead of you babe." I smirked at the pet name. Brandon stood up and set me down. He turned around and just stood there.

"Uh..." I hesitated.

"Im going to carry you. Hop on my back." He smiled over his shoulder. I did as he told me hesitantly. He ran towards the forest and using the trees as spring boards he launched himself into the strongest branches.

Running along the tree's I felt safe and like I was flying.

"You're like a monkey!" I cried over the wind. He laughed, I could feel his shoulders rise and fall. I looked at the trees as we passed them. I could make out small notches in the bark, faint but they were made by a dagger. I had a hard time seeing them.

"How can you see those?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Just can, they stand out to me. I made them." I nodded. His warm body supporting mine, I was in bliss. Until I thought about the camp.

"Put me down." I said. Brandon stopped running and set me down on the branch.

"Ok...why?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. I looked up at him.

"No one at camp know's of our relationship...I kinda wanna keep it that way." I said looking away and blushing. 'Our relationship' was something I had never expected to use in a sentence for Brandon, but there it was. He lifted my chin with his hand to force me to look at him.

"Asha. I won't tell anyone unless you are ready." I smiled and hugged him gratefully and lovingly. This was not part of my personality...at least it hadn't been until Brandon.

"Sorry." I murmured into his chest, which was exposed due to the tears in his shirt. He looked down at me quizzically.

"And what are you sorry about?" I looked up and rested my chin on his torn shirt.

"Calling you Bean sprout...I may do it again back at camp, but I don't mean it." I apologized. His face grew warm and his eyes softened lovingly.

"You can call me what you want." I smiled and held his hand. We both ran next to each other, Brandon helped me if I was going to fall, but for the most part, tree running was easy.

* * *

Well as said by many famous people,  
"Thats All Folks!"

WELL, not really hahaha but thats one chapter done again.

Brandon: *hand on Asha's head* I love you

Asha: I love you too

Me: 0.o... lol jk


End file.
